


Fate

by clevercats



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevercats/pseuds/clevercats
Summary: One girl.Two boys.Three mission.Four Archangels.Five Winchester. Wait, five?





	Fate

_Dean.._

_Dean! Help me! They hurting me Dean! Help!_

_DEAN!!_

**_BROTHER!!_ **

 

Dean abruptly awake from his sleep with a loud gasp. Same dream, same words, and same woman voice. It haunt him every-goddamn-time. Who’s she? Why she always show up in his dream? What’s happening? Dean nervously wipes his face, and lean his back on the headboard of his bed.

“Fucking hell.” He’s staring at the ceiling now, closing his eyes, while his body and mind calming down.

There must be a reason behind his nightmare. But every time he tried to remember anything about the girl or in his case, his imaginary sister, his head hurts. ‘ _Did old man have another child beside me, Sam, and Adam?_ ’. Every now and then he tried to figure out who’s the girl in his dream. He even asked Bobby about it, but Bobby seems to be as clueless as he is.

“Another nightmare I see?” Sam asked, leaning his body in the door frame. Dean nodded, not surprised that his brother would come to his room. “Same nightmare?” Sam continued.

“Yep.” Dean answered, popping the ‘p’ when he said so. “Every-fucking-time.” This time Sam is nodding.

“You have to stop thinking about that mysterious girl in your dream for too much, Dean. It will haunt you even more.” Sam voices soothe him, calming his nerve a little bit.

“Okay.. I.. I will try..” Sam is stepping back from his brother, then put his hands on his pockets. 

“Take a rest, Dean. Goodnight.” Sam said, closing the door as he walk out of his brother’s room.

*

The next morning Dean decided to do some research and looking for cases to keep his mind busy so he won’t remember about his dream. Four empty bottle of beer and three paper balls of burger’s wrap is sitting nicely beside his laptop. Dean keep searching for any case, ignoring Sam and Jack’s gaze.

“He look awful, just saying. Is he just got dumped?” Jack asking to Sam.

“I agree, but I don’t think he just got dumped. Wait where you learn that?” Sam cocking an eyebrow to Jack.

“I learn it from a TV show. The man in the show looks like Dean when the man’s friend said he just got dumped by a woman.” Jack blushing, feeling so shy.

“Okay, you need to stop watching those awful TV shows. Or cut it down, if you can’t.” Sam smiling, sipping his morning coffee. Jack’s nodding his head, looking at him with sad expression. _‘Need to stop watching awful TV shows, noted.’_

Dean clapping his hands and rubbing them together, looking at his monitor with a huge grin. He open another bottle of beer, chugging the liquid into his throat. Then he standing from his seat, walking towards Sam and patting his shoulder.

“Pack your clothes, we’re leaving in hour.” Dean beamed, huge smile in his face after leaving Sam confused.

“Wh-what? Where are we going?” Sam looking at Dean’s back.

“Kentucky!” Dean answering, sending him a wave without looking at him.

 ** _‘Oh come on!’_** Sam protesting inside. While Jack watch them silently with amused look.

*

Sam stretch his muscles, cracking his back bones and head. 13 hours of driving is killing his bones, and ears. _**‘Driver picks the music, shotguns shuts his cakehole’**_. He gives his older brother a frown, pouting his lips while he sit in the passenger seat silently for 13 hours. Now, he waited for his brother to return from the restroom patiently, changing the radio station. But there’s no station make him happy. Not amused, he turn it back to it original station. He have to listen to these terrible songs, that his brother love so much, for another hour.

Dean skip his way to Baby, fixing his jeans. Then someone bump into him. “Hey watch where you going!” Dean growled.

“Oof, sorry man. My bad.” she said, walking backwards and facing him. Dean watch the girl get into her car. A muscle car, Red Cherry 1973 Chevy Camaro. ‘Oh she had a nice taste. That Red Cherry is hot.’ Dean thought. He watch the car pull from the parking lot. But when she saw Baby, she stopped.

“That beauty over there, is it yours?” She asked to Dean, lowering her window. Dean give her his smug face.

“Yep, that’s my baby over there. Gorgeous, right?” Dean folding his hands in front of his chest. She give him the brightest smile she had.

“Damn right. 1967, Chevrolet Impala. A little bit modification, but still a beauty.” She examine Baby , eyes squinted. Dean nodded his head, satisfied with her answer.

“Yours is flaming hot. Like really, other level of sexiness. Look at that hood!” Dean grinning. She tapped her steering wheel nodding her head, giving Dean same reaction that he gives to her before.

*

Sam is getting itchy, nervously shifting from his seat. "Okay that's it, Screw this!" Sam is now get out from Baby, searching for Dean. “Wait for 10 minutes my ass.” Sam is now about to go mad. After taking glance at few places, his eyes landed on Dean and a red classic muscle car. And apparently a girl. "Obviously, flirting." Sam rolled his eyes. He always hate how unprofessional Dean is when it comes to woman. Just like right now, in front of his eyes. 

“Dean what do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked, huffing hard, mad, obviously. Leaving him alone for 1 hour making his mood went downhill.

“Hey ya Sammy! Where have you been?” Dean smiling brightly, completely forgot about him. Sam shot him with a death glare. If he had a laser in his eyes, he can make a hole through his thick skull.

“You jerk! I’m the one who should ask that question to you!” Sam clenching his jaw, his face turn red. He was about to punch him when a cough catch his ears.

“Oh, right. I met a new friend, Sam. This is Joanne Schmidt, Jo this is my little brother, Sam.” Dean is pulling Sam’s wide shoulder in his arm. The girl, Joan, is now stepping out from her car, holding out her hand to shake Sam’ hand.

“Nice to meet you Sam, I’m Joan.” Sam reluctantly shake her hand, smiling at her.

“You live around here?” Sam asked, little bit curious about her.

“No. I'm from Kansas. Wichita to be exact. I’m here for a business.” She retreating her hand from Sam.

“Hunting. She’s a hunter. And she lived near us! And her car dude!” Dean grins while pointing at her car. Joanne is now showing a same grins.

Sam gives his brother a 'Really?' looks to him. Dean smile fading away from his face. Of course he had to tell about their secret and break their first family rules. “A hunter? You?” Sam asked in disbelief. Joanne nodded, sliding off her flannel shirt from her shoulder to reveal an anti-possession-mark tattoo on her left biceps.

“Unsettled business.” She shrugged, fixing his flannel again. “I’m the only person in my family that actually have interest in this whole hunting situations.” She smile. Sam nodded, still in awe.

“Man she's cool, right?” Dean nudge her shoulder. Sam can't believe his brother behavior.

“Dean, I know this been fun and stuff but we have to go! You said we have a case in here. Come on!” Sam slowly pulling Dean away. “Sorry Jo, we have to go. See you around.” Sam said, sending apologetic smile to her. She raised both of her hands in the air.

“I don't want to y'know, distracting you from your jobs. I guess see you when I see you, Winchester.” she said, sending them a wink and huge grins. She get into her car, driving away from The Winchester. Dean try to protest but then he stopped, realizing something.

“Sammy I think this is the first time that I actually don’t want to sleep with a hot chick like her?” Dean holding his left chest, right where his heart beating. Sam give him a disgust look.

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam walking away, leaving Dean with his stupid face behind. Dean? Well he just staring at the road, watching Red Cherry roaring away.

*

Joan put down her bag on the little table beside her motel bed. Then she sloughing off her flannel and shirt leaving her only on jeans and her sport tops. Her tattoo is hugging her biceps nicely. Then she stretching her tired muscle, wanting to wash the tiredness away. After that she decided to buy some snacks and beverages in the vending machine just outside her motel room. Before leaving her room, she drew a line with salt in every gap in her room, some devil’s trap and leviathan trap under the rug. Satisfied, she grab her wallet and leaving her room, locking it.

She pull out her money and click the button on the vending machine, choosing a can of fruity soda. Just when she's about to grab the soda in the machine, a gentle cough ringing on her ears. Joan kneeling down, then took her small blade from her boots. Then she turned her head and body to the source of the sound, almost slashing the person behind her.

“Woah woah! Easy there hotshot.” Dean raised his hands, his face is few inches away from the blade. "Nice reflex, cutie." Dean grinning. Joanne's face turn soft, she put the blade back to her boots, while the other hand holding a can of soda.“Hey there hot sugar.” Dean grins.

“Don't do that ever again, okay? I nearly split your face in a half." She answered. Dean is shrugging.

"I know you can do that, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Dean said. “I was about to get into my room. Then, I saw Red Cherry on the parking lot." He leaning his body on the vending machine. "Do you think its a fate, for us I mean, to meet?" 

“Aww that's sweet, you recognize Red Cherry!” She said, putting her hand on her chest. “What are you doing in here? Where’s Sam?” She asked, looking behind Dean.

“Checking our room. Where’s your room?” Dean put his hand in her shoulder while Jo put her hand in his waist, casually strolling on the motel corridor.

“Room 21. You want to go to my room?” She asked. “I have 5 beers and one bottle of whiskey” Dean stopped and give her a playful smirk. “You and Sam, silly.” She rolled her eyes, punching Dean’s side. He laugh.

“I don’t know about that, Sam is kinda busy doing some research.” He answered.

“Ah right, research. I haven’t done any research on my case.” She lift her face and pinching her nose bridge. “And I’m on solo hunting. How great.” Dean chuckling. This girl looks like him when he mad, and he notice how similar she is to him. “Dang, I would kill for tarts and flan cakes. I need sugar.” She sigh. “Or a slice of pie.” she stared at Dean.

“Pie? You like pie?” Dean asked, lighten up. She nodded. “What kind of pie?” he raised his eyebrow.

“Any kind of pies. With cream. A lot of cream.” She extend her arms like an innocent little girl, chuckling. Dean shook his head at the sight. _‘Yep, definitely me.’_ Dean thought.

“Are you okay, Dean?” she asked, rubbing his large arms. She’s worried about him because of his expression. His face turn hard and looks like something bothering him. “Did I say something wrong?” her voice low and timid.

“Wh- No no no I’m good, just.. hungry and tired you know? 15 hours driving.” he give her his best smile, not wanting to make her feel guilty. She's frowning not satisfied at the answer, but clearly didn’t want to pissed him. So she shut her mouth.

Joan smiling at him. “Dean, take a rest. Eat something, you look like a walking corpse. Come on, where’s your room?” Jo dragged him, tugging his shirt.

“Easy there tigress.” He said. “Room 33.”

Joanne give him huge grins, still dragging his body around. Dean give her dry chuckle letting her pulling his body around. She remind him of Mary and he aware about that. A wild, carefree, and cheerful person, yet a badass killer with innocence looks. Without thinking any further, he grabbed her left arm, slowly stopping her from walking away from him. His right hand tracing her tattoo. Joanne looking at him with confused look.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Nothing, you just.. You remind me of my mother. And myself, to be honest.” Dean tugging a sad smile. 

“Is that so?” Joan intertwine her fingers with his, walking to his room. She's smiling, showing her dimple. Dean nodded, give her a small smile. The corridor lamp showing her and his cute freckles even more. Joan staring at her own feet.

“I never had a mother, or a father. I was adopted by The Schmidt when I was a baby.” Jo said. “They said I was founded in empty barn, an anti-possession mark was drawn in my blanket. And this,” She pulling an amulet from her neck.

Dean eyes grew wide at the amulet. It was the same amulet that his mother once have. He knew it when he traveled back to the past. But he never see the amulet after he saved his mother and after Amara decided to bring her back to life once again.

“T-that amulet was with you when you’re baby?” Dean ask, pointing at the amulet. Jo nodded.

“I do some research on this amulet. I thought if I knew where this amulet came from, you know maybe I can met my parents. It was just a little chit-chat with local hunters. I have to help them if I want some information, and I have no choice. At first it was just salt and burn, simple. Then it lead me to other cases, and without any warning, the hunt getting bigger and riskier. I just want to meet my parents, not hunting. But hey, I slipped.” She chuckles, but a hint of sadness radiate from her.

Dean nodded, suddenly felt guilty. He’s now starring at his boots, then lift his head. A brief silent making things awkward for a second. Suddenly a sting of pain hit his head. He grunted and fall on his knees. His hand holding his head. Joan kneeling down beside him, shocked, holding his arms to help supporting his body.

“D-dean! Are you okay?? What happen?” She ask. A few second later the same pain hit her head. She screams, holding her head. “W-what the actual fuck?! That hurt like a bitch!” She cursed. Dean look at her, worried but still hurt as well.

A white bright light illuminated through the corridor, makes them squinting their eyes. Dean blocking the light with his hand. Lilah copying him. The bright light is fading, revealing someone in it.

“Hey Winchesters.” Some voice call, a hint of mischievousness is clearly there. Dean open his eyes, searching for the voice.

“Gabriel..” Dean hissed.

“Gabriel? The Archangel?” Joanne asked, one hand in her head and the other one on the ground, supporting her body.

“Yep, that’s me, Joanne.” he grins. “Winchester.” his face looking smug.

“She’s Joanne Schmidt, not Winchester you fool.” Dean getting up, standing on his feet wobbly.

“Oh Dean, I am not wrong. She is Joanne Winchester.” Gabriel standing proudly, facing them without any fear. Joan wince at the pain, struggling to stand on her feet.

“You look like The Trickster. Are you sure you’re an Archangel?” She asked. She walking toward the mischievous angel, grabbing him by his collar. “And you’re wrong. I am Joanne Schmidt.” she said, gritted her teeth, hand in the air. She’s about to punch the shit out of him. She’s obviously pissed by his sudden appearance.

Gabriel smirk, not moving an inch. He let out a breathless laugh, making her pissed even more. He touch her forehead, making her passed out. Gabriel quickly catch her, now limping, body. Dean about to charging his body to Gabriel, but then a hand holding his shoulder from behind. Dean quickly turn his head, face red and shallow breath.

“Cas? What are you doing in here? I thought you’re in Colorado?” Dean asked, hand beside his side.

“I’m here for him.” Castiel nod his head towards Gabriel. “And your sister.” he starred at Dean.

“M-my what?” Dean confused.

“You heard him Dean, she is your sister.” Gabriel carries her body while walking to his direction. Dean turning his gaze to Gabriel again, watching him carrying her body.

*

Cas glancing at Lilah body. “And she’s our last hope, Dean.” Cas kneeling down, touching her forehead. Joan gasped, instantly sitting down.

“I’m dead! Oh Jesus, I’m dead goddammit!” She’s terrified. She glancing around and glaring at Castiel. “Who the fuck are you?” she asked.

“Hello, Joan. My name is Castiel” Cas answered, smiling at her.

Its an odd situation, Cas is smiling, Gabriel is grinning, and Dean is dumbfounded. Joan is now holding her chest, panting hard.

“How about we met your brother?” Gabriel said, snapping his finger. A second later, they were in Dean’s motel room. Sam is shocked, nearly falling from his seat.

“Wait, what-” Joanne didn’t finish her sentence when they suddenly move to other room.

“What the-?!” Sam shouted,Gabriel waving his hand at him.

“Hi Sam, sorry bragging into your room.” Gabriel said, smiling at him.

Gabriel, Castiel, and Joanne is now standing awkwardly while Dean is sitting on the bed, hands running through his hair. Sam's eyes immediately goes to Joan's almost bare body. Slowly he walk to her direction, wrapping her with his jacket.

“Thank you.” Joanne said tugging his jacket closer to her body. Sam shot her his best smile, patting her shoulder.

“Sam, we need to talk.” Dean and Gabriel say in unison. Sam’s face turn pale. Something is not right, he can sense it.

“O-okay..” He said. Joan tilting her head, aware about the uncomfortable situation. She nibbling her bottom lip nervously. She know something wasn’t right and maybe that’s her fault.

“I-I think I’m going to go back to my room now, you guys seems busy and I’m a stranger.” She said, chuckling nervously.

“No!” Dean barked. “You need to stay, you need to know about this too.” He walked toward her, hovering her body. She looks a lot smaller compared to him, although he looks so small compared to his little brother.

He hugged her body tight, hiding his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. Joanne just standing there don’t know what to do.

“It must have been lonely. I’m so sorry.” He apologize, trying hard to hold his tears. Jo slowly hug him, stroking his short hair.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Its okay..” she said. Sam’ jacket is now on the floor. “Why you apologizing Dean?” she asked.  
Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel watch silently, not wanting to scare them. Sam is now standing beside Castiel.

“What happens?” he asked. Gabriel shushing him.

“Watch in silent. The magic will happen soon.” he answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! Thank you for reading my first story!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s : sorry for the bad English and poor grammar.


End file.
